Betrayal, Treachery, and Hate
by Invaders Ally and Jessie
Summary: Three words that make you think angst. This could possibly turn out to be one of the most unusual angst fics, not counting that it's a SI. Please feel free to laugh at my failed attempy at angst.
1. The strange and paranormal

Betrayal, Treachery, and Hate

****

Ooh, three really nice words. Kinda makes you think angst, right? This is my first angst fic, and if you read it, you will realize there are quite possibly none like it, or at least none yet. No slash, sorry, but lots of betrayal, treachery, and hate. Wait, now I'm just repeating myself. Oh, just read the fic!

Ally was quietly enjoying her day. For once, nothing bad was happening to her or her loved ones. She could just sit and relax under her favorite tree in the park. 

Just then, a strong gust of wind picked up. Ally drew her coat closer to her, but her wig that had been concealing her antennae flew off. She reached up to grab it, but the wig slipped from her grasp. Sighing in annoyance, and hoping no one had seen her yet, she pulled her leather jacket over her head and gave chase.

Perhaps I should explain things a bit. Y'see, Ally was not a human. She was an alien, an Irken to be more exact. She and her partner Jessie, who was also an alien, had come to the planet known as Earth to conquer it. Ally had really wanted to conquer it, because she wanted to return home, but Jessie took a liking to the planet and convinced her comrade to lay low for a while. Now they considered Earth their Home-away-from-home. 

Back to Ally, unfortunately someone did see her, and even more unfortunately, that person was Dib. Dib, who had never seen or known Ally was an alien, was shocked and appalled. 

"Ally's an _alien scum_?!" Dib murmured to himself as the scene replayed itself over and over in his mind. He seemed to be in a state of shock. Never once did he even suspect that his friend was in league with his nemesis! 

Perhaps Ally was having an incredibly bad day, because Dib just happened to have his camera with him. Despite his growing disbelief, he was able to grab his camera and get a few good shots of Ally's temporarily exposed state. Friend or not, she was still a hideous controlling alien, and Dib had to make the world safe for humanity against all costs.

Ally finally was able to retrieve her wig without anybody noticing, save for Dib. She pulled it over her bare head and quickly looked around for any unwanted witnesses. That was when she saw Dib. Dib was staring at her behind his clicking camera, the shocked expression still on his face.

Ally paled, realizing her secret was out. Dib would waste no time in delivering her to the FBI, or the Swollen Eyeballs, or some other place where she knew her experience there would not exactly be a thrill ride. Unless…

"Um, hello Dib." Ally nervously shuffled towards him. Dib backed away from her.

"Don't come near me, traitorous scum." Dib's eyes briefly held a haunted, longing look, as if he too wished this moment hadn't come. His right hand was still clutching the camera.

"Dib, I'm not what you think! Please, listen to me!"

"No! You betrayed me! You lied! You lied to all of us!" Dib waved his spare hand around wildly, indicating the people around them. 

"I didn't lie! I…just didn't tell the complete truth!" Ally defended herself. _Well, that's one way of putting it._ She thought.

"And when, pray tell, were you going to let us in on this little secret?" Dib sneered.

"Who's us, anyway?"

"Well, me, for one, and Gaz and Gir and Zim. And what about Jessie? Have you told _her_ about this?" 

"Well, no." _I didn't need to. _Ally thought to herself. Jessie had known since the very beginning.

"So," Began Ally "What are you planning to do about this?"

"I have a mind to capture you and bring you in right now."

"But I'm you're friend!"

Dib narrowed his eyes. "I don't make friends with science projects."

Ally's face filled with fear as Dib sprang towards her. He lunged, and managed to knock her to the ground. Ally kicked and struggled, but she knew Dib had the upper hand in this battle. They rolled around in the dirt and mud, both filthy but firm in their actions.

Dib managed to pin her with one paste-colored hand. Ally's eyes filled with apprehension and terror as her fear overwhelmed her. With his free hand, Dib reached deep into his trench coat and pulled out his Alien Sleep-Cuffs.

Dib's brow was damp with perspiration and his jaw locked in a determined grimace. He grabbed his opponent's wrists and forced them together. With a small _click_ the cuffs were set and locked in place. Dib released his grip, anticipating whether the cuffs would work or not.

They did. Ally moaned in pain, trying to gather enough strength to form any kind of resistance, but her body failed her. She looked up at Dib with saddened tear-filled eyes as darkness overcame her and she collapsed in the dirt, unmoving.

Dib neglected to show any emotion as he settled his gaze upon the silent figure. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her deathly cold body until everything was normal again, but a small part of himself wouldn't allow it. 

_She's still an alien. _He told himself crossly. _And all aliens want to take over the world, and enslave humanity. It had to be done._ He tried to convince himself, to reassure that Ally was only a bloodthirsty monster, unable to feel for anything other than herself. But as he watched the motionless form, he found himself uttering two small words:

"I'm sorry."

Okay, I admit it. I cannot write angst. I fail miserably at angst. Feel free to flame me, but if you do, it will be at your own risk. You have been warned. J


	2. Another pointless chapter

Betrayal, Treachery, and Hate

****

Just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Okay, maybe it doesn't, but it will! IT WILL! Its like da Energizer Bunny: It just keeps going, and going, and going, and going, and going….

Dib gaped at the lifeless form that lay strewn in front of him. The rain beat down his face, and on the face of his captive, mixing blood and tears. 

He looked amazed, and a sense of pride over took him. 

"I…. I did it."

He let loose a flow of joyous noises. After his small victory celebration, he glanced back at Ally, still under the effect of the stun cuffs. He moaned in despair as he wondered how he was ever going to drag his prize far enough to an appropriate area.

A look of realization came over Dib's face. He reached into his trench coat and took out his dad's cell phone. Hurriedly, he punched in the numbers and listened eagerly for the reply.

"Hello?"

"Jessica? It's me, Dib."

"Oh, hello! So, what's up?"

"You won't believe this, Jess! Ally's an alien!"

On the other line, Jessie's face whitened. Her pale hand gripped the phone as she mentally pulled herself together.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Who would have thought, right? Well, don't worry! She can't hurt anyone right now!"

There was something in Dib's tone Jessie didn't like at all.

"So, did you need anything?"

"Well, yeah, I was wondering if you would come and pick us up in my dad's cruiser. You know how to drive that thing, right?"

"Yeah, Dib, but I…"

"Great! Okay, we're in the city park, okay? And hurry, the aftereffects might wear off any second!"

"S…sure, Dib. I-I'll be right over."

Jessie hung up the phone. Questions were running through her head. Dib knew? How much did he know? Did he hurt Ally? Was he aware that she was an alien too?

Not knowing what to do at the moment, she pulled her hood over her head and ran the block and a half to Dib's house. 

Once inside, she grabbed the controls to the cruiser, and settled down in the comfortable cockpit. Remembering the time when she first learned how to fly an aircraft, she pulled the throttle and the craft lifted up through the floorboards and out of the rooftop. 

Once in the air, Jessie got a look at the scenery around her. The rain was coming down heavily. _If Ally stays out any longer,_ She thought _Her paste might wash off._

Jessie wouldn't allow herself to think of what would occur if that happened. 

Finally, she reached the park, and opened up the hatches. She ran up to meet Dib, and her gaze settled upon the still figure of her best friend. 

Ally's body was already beginning to give off fumes. Jessie could feel her own paste melting away a little. Dib stood next to her, letting the rain soak into his skin. Jessie envied him that he could retain water so very easily, and how she had always been forced to take extra precautions whenever it rained.

Dib shook her out of here trance. "Come on, Jess! Let's get her inside the ship!"

Together, they managed to pull Ally out of the rain and into the safeness of the sleeping quarters. There, they were able to lay her down on a bed while Dib went into the cockpit to call the authorities. 

Jessie sat down beside her fallen friend. She ran her fingers lightly through her red-brown hair and sighed. She felt so lost, so helpless. There was no way she could ever convince Dib that Ally was not here to enslave the Earth, nor could she think of a plan to save her friend. 

Dib returned from the cockpit. He glanced at Jessie, and went to kneel down beside her.

"I know…I can't believe it either." Dib said, misunderstanding completely. "Don't worry, she's going straight to the labs."

Jessie's eyes widened.

"L-lab?"

"Yeah, I talked with the scientists who work at my dad's lab. We're going straight there, just as soon as I start this contraption up."

Jessie glimpsed Dib's retreating back. She should go after him, she knew, and stop him before they drove to her friend's terrible fate. 

But Dib was her friend too, right? Jessie had to ask herself the most important question ever: Who was the better friend, Ally, or Dib?

Jessie got up decisively. What should have happened next was that she should have marched into that cockpit and demand that Dib let her friend go. _Should_ have.

But just then, Dib had started up the cruiser, and Jessie was thrown to the back of the ship by the sheer force of the gravitational pull. Her head crashed against a computer, and she knew no more.


End file.
